The Best Confession Ever
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: It may not have been the most romantic confession, but to Beast Boy, it was the best confession he could have gotten. ONESHOT


The Best Confession Ever

**Yup. So, I found a prompt generator online; I wrote down a bunch of them and had my mom pick one. So if you think this sucks, blame my mom for choosing one for which I have no inspiration while I'm on limited WiFi time.**

**Do not own TT.**

Cyborg walked nervously into the main room. He saw Starfire talking to Raven as she read, and Robin watching Beast Boy play a video game.

"Uh, guys? I need to talk to Robin, alone..." he said, awkwardly shuffling his feet as he hid the piece of paper behind his back.

The other three titans, having gotten used to Robin and Cyborg's private conversations in the past month, politely got up and left the room. Robin looked at Cyborg curiously as he sat down.

"What's wrong? Look, if you had another dream, just tell me the basic events. The last one was so long that I think we missed dinner" he said. Cyborg shook his head.

"No, I didn't have another dream... Well, I did. But that's not what I need to talk about" he explained. Robin nodded and motioned for him to continue. He sucked in a deep breath, and quickly blurted out,

"I think I'm ready to tell him"

Robin smiled happily; He couldn't wait until he wouldn't have to struggle to stay silent in Beast Boy's presence anymore.

"Great! But why are you telling this to me? Shouldn't you be going to Beast Boy?" he pointed out. Cyborg blushed slightly, and pulled out the paper from behind his back.

"I need a good confession"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why do you think they keep talking in private like this?" BB asked, leaning on his bedroom wall. Starfire and Raven looked at each other, Starfire uncertain, Raven rolling her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" Raven said bluntly. Beast Boy blinked and shook his head slowly.

"Raven and I believe that Cyborg and Robin have been in romantic relations without telling us" Starfire explained. Beast Boy, shocked, and a bit heartbroken, fell over, face first.

"No! No, that can't be true!... It can't" he cried, the last part coming out as a squeak. Raven shook her head.

"It's pretty clear. The way they give each other secret, nervous looks. The secret meetings? Sorry, but they're clearly in love" Raven explained, though she showed no signs of being sorry. Heartbroken, Beast Boy turned into a mouse and ran into the main room, desperate to prove that his robotic crush wasn't dating their leader.

"Okay, what if I tried a hypothetical scenario? Or said I liked someone, but didn't say who?" he heard Cyborg say to Robin.

"That may work... Try an example. Here, I'll be him" Robin replied.

_'Well, it sounds like they're not dating. Maybe Robin's just been helping him with a crush, but who does he like?'_

"Okay" he heard Cyborg clear his throat.

"So, uh... BB... I have a friend, and he's kinda in a jam" he began.

_'Wait... Are they talking about me?!'_

"What's wrong with him?" Robin mimicked Beast Boy's voice best as he could.

"He's... In love with his best friend, see. And he's afraid, because they're like, same gender, and he's worried that his friend isn't even gay. So, he asked me for help, but I wasn't sure what to say... What should he do?"

"I'd say he kiss him first chance he gets, and see his reaction"

Beast Boy tried not to laugh as he saw Cyborg's face at that suggestion; Even if he probably would've suggested it himself.

"Robin, if Beast Boy did say that, I'd lose it and..." his voice trailed off, but Beast Boy had heard enough. He turned back to normal, and the two males on the couch spun around in shock.

"B-Beast Boy!... How much did you hear?" Cyborg asked nervously. Beast Boy smirked and put his hands on the arm of the couch, leaning in to Cyborg's face.

"I heard enough"

Cyborg was shaking by now, and BB chuckled at how cute it was.

"Come with me" he whispered, and Cyborg slowly, uncertainly stood up. He shakily followed Beast Boy, mind abuzz with confusion, excitement, and fear.

Finally, they came to a stop outside. Cyborg came to a stop next to Beast Boy, who was staring at the stars.

"So, you love me?" BB said after a few minutes of silence. Cyborg flushed bright red, and glanced at his friend's face, only to find a pair of green eyes staring into his eyes.

"I, uh... Well, um... Yeah..."

Beast Boy smiled gently, and grabbed Cyborg's hand, making both of their stomachs churn in excitement.

"_That _was the best confession _ever_" he said, and Cyborg lost it as he leaned down quickly to press their lips together in a soft, passionate kiss.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, Raven, Starfire and Robin are staring down at the scene from the roof.

"That was a great idea, planting that whole 'Me and Cyborg dating' idea in his head" Robin laughed.

"Well, it would not have happened if you had not told us of Cyborg's attraction" Starfire responded, smiling.

"Well, however it happened, it did" Raven said, a small smile on her face as well as she witnessed the now happy couple kissing in the moonlight.


End file.
